The Others
by Hefalump123
Summary: We all know Harry's thoughts and feelings throughout the seven books, but what about his friends and family? This is a collection of scenes from the books from other character's POV, most will probably be from Ron or Hermione's POV, but only time will tell! Cannon.


**A/N:** Hello again! I thought this would be a nice place to start for my POV series. I've always wanted to see certain scenes from the book from other character's POV (When Harry sees Mr Weasley getting attacked and when after he gets bitten by Nagini in DH) so, after some searching, I decided to write them myself :) This is just a short chapter to give you guys an idea of what the rest will be like. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. If you don't recognize the scene/dialogue it's either mine or you need to re-read the books! This is going to be the only disclaimer (because i'll probably forget!) so it stands for all of this story :)

* * *

The 1st September had been a day to dread for Molly Weasley for the past ten years. Granted, the afternoon was usually lovely, spent relaxing in the rare quiet of the Burrow, sipping a butterbeer, but it was well deserved after the hectic morning.

"Fred! George! Don't wander off until we get to the platform!" She gripped Ginny's hand tighter, all the while keeping her eyes on the two identical ginger haircuts.

Ginny shook her wrist trying to loosen her mother's grip. "Mum, you're hurting me."

"Oh sorry, dear." She slackened her hold slightly.

"It's alright," Ginny replied. "Bill told me that Muggle's can't go through the barrier, is that true? Because, don't you think it would be really funny if one did! They would probably..."

Mrs Weasley tuned out Ginny's happy chatter and did yet another quick head count of the five children, grateful for the bright orange hair that she had detested as a girl. One, two, three, four and... She quickly turned her head, slowing down slightly. Ron had somehow managed to fall behind slightly without her noticing. He stared at his dragging feet as he walked.

"Ron, dear, please hurry up!" She said, trying (with medium success) to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"What?" He looked up sharply. "Oh, uh, sorry Mum." He sped up his pace until he was walking in front of her again.

Mrs Weasley felt her stomach twist slightly as she thought about him going off to school for the first time. Ron been talking about Hogwarts all summer, and when he wasn't talking about it, he was getting other people to tell him stories. However, this morning he'd been quiet, not eating breakfast or joining in with conversations without encouragement. She knew from her eldest three children that it was just nerves, but her heart clenched slightly with worry. Making sure the twins didn't see, she reached across and gave his hand a quick squeeze and received a small smile in return.

"Mum, are you listening to me?" Ginny said suddenly and tugged on her hand. Mrs Weasley saw Ginny look from her to Ron, and her little forehead creased into a frown. Mrs Weasley knew that she was sad that the last of her brothers was leaving her, so squeezed her hand too. She would have to keep a firm grip on her, because it wouldn't surprise her if Ginny tried to sneak onto the train.

"Packed full of Muggles, of course." She said, distracting Ginny as platform's 9 and 10 came into view. Mrs Weasley slowed down to a stop a bit away from the barrier.

"Now, what's the platform number?" She asked.

"Nine and three-quarters!" Ginny cried, as Mrs Weasley knew she would. "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

She watched as Percy strode with confidence at the wall, timing it perfectly (of course) with a group of Muggle travellers that walked past, hiding him from view.

"Fred, you next," She said, pushing him forward.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," He replied. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you _tell _I'm George?"

She sighed, maybe she should get them to cut their hair differently next time. "Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," he said as he started walking slowly to the wall. She sighed again.

"Hurry up, Fred, Lee says he managed to persuade his Mum to get him a tarantula!" George called to his twin, and Fred sped up to a run. George followed seconds later.

Mrs Weasley was about to instruct Ron to go through, when a small voice behind her said, "Excuse me."

She turned and saw a small boy stood with a trunk and an owl. He looked up at her with slightly worried expression and she blinked slightly at how bright green his eyes were. They were covered with round glasses that had been repaired with copious amounts of tape and his black hair looked in need of a brush. He looked so small she found it quite hard to believe he was a first year, but, looking closer, that might have been because his clothes were so big for him.

"Hello, dear," she said. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed at Ron and the boy's eyes flicked over him.

"Yes. The thing is-" He shuffled slightly in embarrassment. "The thing is, I don't know how to-"

"Get onto the platform?" Mrs Weasley finished for him. The boy nodded.

Mrs Weasley was confused, if he had magical parents he would have known this for years, and if he was a Muggleborn, she knew Professor McGonagall made sure to mention it in the letters. Speaking of parents, where were they? She looked about him to make sure, and saw that he was completely on his own.

"Not to worry," she said gently. "All you have to do, is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Don't stop and don't be scared you'll crash into it, that's very important." The boy cast an anxious look at the wall. "Best do it at a run if you're nervous. Go on, go now before Ron."

"Er - okay." He said, and moved his trolley round so he was facing the wall. He stared at it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath and setting off towards the wall, getting faster until he passed through it at a run.

Mrs Weasley frowned at the wall for a few seconds longer, then looked at Ron.

"All right, you next then, Ron. Me and Ginny will come through right after." She patted him on the shoulder as he took it at a run, before she followed with Ginny.

Later, when Mrs Weasley found out that the little boy was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, she didn't feel awe like her children, but sorrow. She understood now why the poor thing had been alone. Everyone in their world knew his name and his story, but did anyone actually _know _him? She'd always assumed that Dumbledore had been keeping an eye on him somehow, but looking at his thin frame, she wasn't so sure. Mrs Weasley made a promise to herself that if she ever saw Harry Potter again, she would make him feel loved.

In later years, when Harry arrived at the Burrow after staying the summer in Surrey, she always saw the shadow of that lost, lonely little boy she had met at the station. So, with the help of pork pies and knitted jumpers, she fulfilled her promise of making up for the love lost in his first 11 years.

* * *

**A/N: **There! Short but sweet (I hope). I had written a bit more of this chapter, but because Harry was listening to their conversation on the train, it just felt like I was copying too much. I want some constructive criticism, so pleeeeeeeease review! I'd also like some suggestions of what scenes you would like in future chapters, although I can't promise the updates will be regular! Thanks!

And I know the title isn't very good, but I really couldn't think of anything better. If anyone has any idea's i'll be happy to hear them!


End file.
